


Those Jeans

by shevineismyotp



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake wants to know how Adam got into his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Jeans

Blake was slouching in a couch outside of his trailer, waiting for Adam to finish taping his promo. Headphones were on and he was staring at twitter on his phone. When the song changed, Blake looked up. When the chorus played, he had an idea. He sat up and shouted to Adam. Adam sauntered over in the tightest jeans he'd ever seen. Although Blake was sitting on a long couch with a ton of space on either side of him, Adam naturally sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Blake's neck, pulled the cord from next to Blake's ear, stuck it in his own, and asked, "What are you listening to?" Blake restarted the song. When the chorus played, he sang along, "How do you get in those jeans? Mercy you lookin fine. How do you get in those jeans, baby, and tell me how do I?" Adam laughed before staring at Blake. "Subtly is not something you succeed at," he said, feeling Blake's hand slide down his thigh. 

"What?" Blake asked, feigning innocence, yet squeezing Adam's ass in his fingertips. 

"You know how I get in my jeans. And you know how you get in my jeans. Now do you want me to sit on your lap all day and talk about my jeans or do would you actually like to get in my jeans?" Adam was taunting him. He could tell by the glint that was currently residing in Adam's eyes, the slow caress of his jawline, the finger passing over his lips, and the grin that was creeping across Adam's face with each passing second. Blake knew the moment was near when Adam pressed their lips together. His eyes flew open when Adam bit his bottom lip. He stared into the glimmer, and lifted himself from the couch, carrying Adam. Adam snuggled into Blake's chest and closed his eyes. 

"Open the door baby, my hands are full," Blake whispered. Adam obeyed, reaching behind him to twist the handle to a trailer. Blake sat down on the couch in his trailer. His long arms fit around Adam's body and reached the button on his jeans with ease. Practiced hands slid the button through the hole and pulled down the zipper. 

Adam’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Blake. “See, you know how to get in my jeans, baby.” ‘

He put a finger to Adam’s lips to shush him before pushing him back onto the couch. He slid a hand under the unbuttoned jeans and rubbed Adam’s thigh. He groaned as Blake’s hand inched ever closer to his hardening cock. “As much as I like you in those jeans,” Blake said, pushing Adam’s legs up and sliding around them, “I’d rather see you out of them.” He pulled Adam’s legs towards the floor, digging his fingers into his hips. “Lift your ass,” he demanded of Adam, beginning the task of getting Adam naked. With a little bit of help and a lot of wiggling, he was pantsless. Blake pulled him to the edge of the couch, inviting Adam to drape a leg over each of his shoulders. 

Wiggling his eyebrows, Adam teased, “Now that you’ve gotten me out of my jeans, what do you plan on doing?” 

“This,” Blake said, firmly, taking the head of Adam’s cock in his mouth and lifting his hips off the couch. Adam threw his head back as Blake drew him in deeper. Blake slowly drew his mouth away from Adam’s length. He grinned, stuck two fingers in his mouth, and pointed at Adam. He ran his fingers over the tip of Adam’s dick, down the length, over his balls, and then he pressed them into him. 

“You fucker,” Adam exhaled, as Blake took him back into his mouth. 

After his tongue traveled down and back up Adam’s cock, Blake retorted, “That’s the point.” He shrugged Adam’s legs off of him and unbuckled his belt. He slid it out of the loops, draping it over Adam’s shoulders. 

“Blake,” Adam whined at the lack of attention. Blake leaned forward to kiss the whining man, starting to push into Adam. He wrapped his arms and legs around Blake, pulling him down on top of him. They stayed in that position, kissing one another, until Adam became impatient. He slid his arms between them and he pulled his shirt over his head. “You’re going to need to move. Now,” Adam demanded. Blake saluted and pulled out. He grabbed a small bottle, squirted some onto his fingers, pushed them into Adam, and slammed back into him, letting out a guttural moan. “That feels so good, baby,” Adam said, closing his eyes as Blake bit his neck. He pulled on the collar of Blake’s flannel shirt, lifting his chin to look into his eyes. 

Their heads snapped to the door of the trailer when somebody pounded on it. Blake rested his forehead against Adam’s and pressed their lips together. “Are you ready?” Blake asked gruffly, grabbing Adam by the hips. He looked at Blake and nodded. 

“I want to come with you,” Adam said, panting as Blake quickly thrusted in him. Blake nodded, taking Adam’s cock in his hand, matching the strokes with his thrusts. 

“Almost there?” Blake asked, continuing his pace. 

“Yes,” Adam hissed, firmly gripping Blake’s shoulders. Two more thrusts and Blake came in Adam with a sigh with Adam cumming on his hand. The pounding on the door resumed. “Get off me before we get in trouble.” Adam pushed Blake off, grabbing a towel to clean them up. He wiped Blake’s hands and pulled back on his jeans. He watched as Blake fixed his clothing and walked out the door. Following him out, he began to sing, “How do you get in those jeans? Mercy you lookin’ fine…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Those Jeans" by Ray Scott


End file.
